THE NARUTO AND KRAVEN CHRONICLES
by opkmj
Summary: ON THE DAY OF THE KYUUBI ATTACK,NARUTO AND HIS TWIN KRAVEN HAVE A DEMON SEALED IN THEM.MINATO MAKES A DEAL WITH SHINIGAMI.NARUTOXHAREM,KRAVENXHAREM.SASUKE,SAKURA,CIVILAN COUNCIL BASHING.GOD-LIKE NARUTO,GOD-LIKE KRAVEN.THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

HI, FELLOW FANFICTION READERS!THIS IS MY FIRST STORY!ITS HAS MULTIPLE SERIES IN IT, MOSTLY NARUTO XOVER! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!(DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING USED IN THIS STORY)

LAWYER: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

DEADPOOL: WHERES THE FUCKING CHIMICHANGAS!

ME: THEY'RE IN THE REFIGERATOR!

NOW LETS GO!

NARUTO AND KRAVEN CHRONICLES

IT WAS THE NIGHT KYUUBI ATTACKED .THE YONDAIME HOKAGE, OTHERWISE KNOWN AS MINATO NAMIKAZE, WAS BY HIS WIFE, KUSHINA UZUMAKI, AND SHE WAS ABOUT READY TO YANK HIS BALLS OUT."I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU MINATO!"KUSHINA EXCLAIMED."WELL I TOLD YOU TO USE A CONDOM, BUT N-"MINATO DIDN'T GET TO FINISH BECAUSE KUSHINA PUNCHED HIM IN THE STOMACH, PROPELLING HIM OUTSIDE."THEY'RE COMING OUT!"TSUNADE LATER, A BABY BOY WITH SUN KISSED HAIR AND A BOY WITH DARK SKIN WAS THIS POINT MINATO WALKED BACK IN."IT'S TIME, KUSHINA"."WHY CAN'T SOMEBODY ELSE HAVE THE KYUUBI SEALED INTO THEIR CHILD?"KUSHINA WAILED."YOU CAN'T EXPECT SOMEONE TO SACRIFICE THEIR CHILD."MINATO THAT POINT AN ANBU WALKED IN."HOKAGE-SAMA, ITS TIME"THE ANBU KISSED HER BABY AND REASSURED HIM SHE WOULD SEE HIM AGAIN. THEN MINATO PICKED HIS CHILDREN UP AND JUMPED OUT THE THE BATTLEFIELD,IT WOULD MAKE EVEN A CERTAIN CRAZY WARHAWK VOMIT.

IN AN UNKNOWN LOCATION

A CERTAIN ROOT LEADER WITH ONE ARM AND ONE LEG SNEEZED AT THAT EXACT MOMENT.

BACK AT THE BATTLEFIELD

THERE WERE BODIES EVERYWHERE AND GUTS HUNG ON TREES LIKE IT WAS WERE FLYING EVERYWHERE.A RANDOM ANBU SCREAMED"THE YONDAIME IS HERE!"CHEERS ERUPTED AND EVERYBODY FOUGHT WITH RENEWED SAW THIS AND LAUGHED"_YOU FOOLISH HUMANS!NOBODY CAN BEAT THE GREAT KYUUBI!" _

IN A GUST OF WIND, MINATO APPEARED ATOP GABUNTA."WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME, MINATO?"GABUNTA EXCLAIMED."I NEED TIME TO PERFORM SHIKI FUJINN ON MY CHILD!"MINATO SAID. GABUNTA LOOKED AT KYUUBI,THEN LOOKED AT MINATO AND SAID,"I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I LIKE YOU"GABUNTA LEAPED ONTO KYUUBI ONLY TO HAVE KYUUBI JUMP OUT OF HIS GRIP AND PONCE BACK AT HIM,SCRACTHING GABUNTA'S EYE IN THE PROCESS."I'M DONE WITH THE SEALS!"AT THAT, MINATO PERFORMED THE LAST THAT MOMENT TIME SEEEMED TO STOP AROUND HIM; AND BEHOLD, THE DEATH GOD WAS IN FRONT OF HIM."HOW DARE YOU SUMMON ME, MORTAL!"SHINIGAMI ASKED."I WOULD WISH FOR YOU TO BE OF MY SERVICES, ALMIGHTY SHINIGAMI"MINATO SAID."AND WHAT WOULD YOU WANT!"THE DEATH GOD ASKED."I WOULD ASK OF YOU TO SEAL KYUUBI IN MY CHILD" MINATO SHINIGAMI THOUGHT AND NOTICED THE OTHER CHILD ON GABUNTAS HEAD."WHO IS THE OTHER CHILD"SHINIGAMI ASKED."OH, THAT'S MY OTHER CHILD, KRAVEN"MINATO SAID."HHHHHMMMMM, WHY DON'T WE MAKE A EXCHANGE FOR SEALING KYUUBI,I'LL SEAL MY OTHER SON IN KRAVEN AND IMPLANT THE GREATEST HEROES OF ALL TIME BLOOD INTO BOTH YOUR WILL GET THEIR EVIL HALF,AND NARUTO THEIR GOOD 'T WORRY,KRAVEN WON'T BE A BLOODCRAZED MONSTER,BUT,AS YOU WOULD SAY,LESS MERCIFUL."SHINIGAMI SAID WITH A LIGHT WAS RELUCTANT, BUT THEN THE WORDS LEFT HIS LIPS."IT'S A DEAL,BUT MAY I ASK, WHAT IS YOUR SONS NAME?"MINATO SMIRKED AND SAID TWO SIMPLE WORDS"THE DARKNESS".

OOOOOHHHHH, CLIFFIE!OH, AND SORRY FOR HAVING THE WHOLE CHAPTER IN CAPS , AS I SAID AT THE START, MULTIPLE SERIES WILL BE IN THIS LET ME LIST THEM.

SPIDERMAN, THE DARKNESS, DEVIL MAY CRY, SONIC, DEADPOOL, FINAL FANTASY VII, PROTOTYPE, INFAMOUS, WANTED, DBZ, AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER, DARKSIDERS, AND MORE THROUGHOUT THE STORY.I'LL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEKEND, BUT NOT ON HOLIDAYS. REVIEWS ARE REQUESTED AND FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED.

UNTIL NEXT TIME,"GIVE ME THE DARKNESS, JACKIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!This is opkmj with another chapter. Sadly though, nobody is reading this … I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY!TAKE THAT LIMP DICKED LAWYERS!

Lawyer: I have a huge dick excuse you!

Deadpool: uummm…I actually have nothing to say to that.

Anko: I bet if I tried to castrate him, all I would get is a small lump!

Let's go!

Time skip: 13 years later.

In Konoha, otherwise known as the will of the fire country, you can see two kids walking down the street. One was wearing matching white pants with t-shirt and a white sleeveless fur coat with the kanji for "angel "on the back. He was also wearing white, strange shoes that said "Nikes" on the side. But what the other was wearing that caught everybody's eyes. He was wearing a mask with two black holes for eyes and a black hole for a mouth (imagine the upper half of deadpool costume) and a black and red sleeveless fur coat with the kanji for "devil" on the back. He was wearing black jeans and a pair of black and red shoes with "Nikes" on the sides. The one in white was Naruto while the one in black and red was Kraven, his twin. Kraven was currently cursing out the village. "Who the fuck you think you're looking at!Ya, I'm talking to you, whore! I don't fuck old ladies like you!"Kraven ranted. "Calm down, Kraven"Naruto sighed. They were walking to the academy. A few minutes later, they walked into their classroom."Hey, it's the dead last and his idiot of a-"he didn't finish his sentence because kraven cut his tongue off."Aaaahahahhhh!Y ongue! Y ongue!"The boy screamed. "Who else wants a piece of this shit!" Kraven exclaimed. During all of this Simon and 4 other boys were holding up a sign that read 7 all the way down. Just then Iruka walked in."SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"Iruka exclaimed. Everybody shut up and sat down. "Okay kids, this is your last day in the academy, so you will be taking exams today. The first portion is writing, and then we go to throwing, ninjutsu, and finally taijutsu. Any questions?"Iruka asked. Nobody answered. Mizuki started to pass out the papers. Naruto and Kraven were just sitting there making everyone think they were complete idiots. But truth be told they did the test so fast nobody saw them move.30 minutes, later Iruka told them the writing test was over and they were moving on. There were some who were great, some average, and some sucked. When Sasuke's turn came up, his fan clubs were exclaiming that was going to be the best until kraven exclaimed "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FLATBREASTED SLUTS!"Sasuke hit 17 out of 20 targets; he walked by naruto and kraven and said "try and beat that, dobes" sasuke whispered. "We'll try our best, thanks for being concerned of our results sasuke" naruto said. "No, what naruto means is we'll do better then what you tried to do with that sex doll last night. Even the doll looked bored!"Kraven whispered back." Kraven uzumaki, will you please come up!"Mizuki yelled._ "Now I can fail the demon spawns brother!" mizuki thought. _

Kraven walked up and picked all the projectiles in one hand and turned his back to the dummy. He threw them over his shoulder. They hit every single target! Naruto did the same mouth was agape. This was not the same dobes that just barely passed every test. "Take that mother fuckers!Well now you're in for a big surprise!".They moved on to ninjutsu. Everybody performed the needed jutsu, some with their clan jutsu, like kiba, ino, hinata, shikimaru, and a few kraven did something that made many vomit. After he did required jutsu, he pulled a katana out of nowhere and cut off his arm, which rolled to the door. "Can someone give me a hand? Never mind, I'll go get it". When he got, he put it on like nothing even happened to it. He just smiled and mumbled loud enough so everyone could hear "that wasn't even a jutsu!".But what naruto did take the cake. He just held up his hand and all the light was absorbed into his hand."I suppose we'll be receiving our headbands."Naruto said with a smile. Mizuki gritted his teeth and gave them their headbands. What they did next shocked everybody. They wrapped the hitai-ete around their head, pulled out a kunai, and scratched the headband. And then they went on a killing spree. But outside their mind Naruto and Kraven were laughing their asses off and eating popcorn."Oh my god!That was way too easy!Have they ever heard of genjustu!" Naruto laughed."ya!how long do you it would take for them to wake up?"Kraven asked. "Probably a day or so. Just enough time to be assigned to our teams tomorrow "naruto stated.

In Ino and hinatas mind

Kraven-kun/Naruto-kun look hot when they kill!

Omake

Outside of the academy, parents were waiting for their children. What they didn't expect was when the bell rang for the last period for Kraven and Naruto to walk out with headbands. "What did you do with our children, DEMON SPAWN!"One villager exclaimed."Oh, nothing, and just to inform you, orichimaru came in and killed every single one of the bitches you call children!"Kraven said with a hint of humor. Everyone paled and then fainted. Naruto just stood over them and said "they're such idiots. Don't they think we'd be covered in blood?"Naruto asked. "It's better not to asked, brother "kraven stated.

Aaannnnddd cccuuttt! That's another chapter! And I'm quite sad to say nobody's reading this no worry, I'll still write!by the way, ino likes kraven and hinata naruto. Until next time,

WAR:NO, I WILL NOT FIGHT THIS BATTLE ALONE.


End file.
